


Don’t Do It

by nykanyka



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fix It, Kinda, Pedro Pascal - Freeform, Post-Canon, because his death traumatized me and I needed to cope, disclaimer I only watched a compilation of whiskeys scenes, i have no clue about the universe besides what I read on here, this is legit a Drabble to save myself, whiskey LIVES
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28770783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nykanyka/pseuds/nykanyka
Summary: He had explained his reasons.Right as Agent Whiskey wanted to strike, right as the kid reached for his watch, a static crackling filled the air. A couple of loudspeakers along the wall activated, and someone spoke.„Don’t do it!“[no use of y/n, fix-it fic]
Relationships: Jack | Whiskey (Kingsman)/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	Don’t Do It

He had explained his reasons. 

Right as Agent Whiskey wanted to strike, right as the kid reached for his watch, a static crackling filled the air. A couple of loudspeakers along the wall activated, and someone spoke. 

„Don’t do it!“ 

Whiskey's eyes widened. The two British agents were stunned as well, but they didn’t recognize the voice. Whiskey did. All of a sudden, memories came flooding back to him. His heart dropped. A panicked, female voice that sounded close to tears cried out over the speakers.

„Please put the weapons down, Jack. Please!“

The Agent’s hands were trembling. „Darlin‘…?“ he rasped, loosening his grip on the lasso. 

„I know you think you’re doing the right thing, but listen. They will kill you. You know that.“ The woman spoke, her voice choked up and breaking. „I don’t want to lose you. I know you want to avenge her, but hear me out. She wouldn’t want you to kill all those people. Those young,experimenting kids, the desperate and depressed people. They don’t deserve to die just for being stupid.“

The world blurred in front of Whiskey's eyes. He dropped the gun and the lasso to the tiled floor. He felt his mind clear up. His weapons laid in front of him. The younger british man, Eggsy, slowly retrieved them and tossed them into a running meat grinder behind him. 

Whiskey dropped to his knees. His face was twisted with a pained regret. „What have I done…?“ he gasped. 

The woman over the speakers was laughing softly through her very apparent tears. „Thank you, Jack. Please come back to me, yeah?“ She paused for a short second. „Hello, Kingsman guys, I’m begging you not to hurt him. He was irrational, his recovery isn’t yet complete. His trauma must have triggered this. Oh, and by the way, I’m Brandy, I’m a Statesman computer lab tech. Please bring my Whiskey back to me.“ 

Another short pause. „I don’t think I ever told you, Jack. I love you.“ 

Then the connection faded out. Agent Whiskey sat on the floor, tears running down his face. He let Eggsy and Harry shackle him, and watched them distribute the antidote. When the two agents stared down at him, he averted his eyes and only said one thing. 

„Please take me back to Brandy.“ 

~~~~~~~~

They brought him into Headquarters late at night. Nobody was allowed to speak a word with Whiskey. 

He was questioned for hours on end. Ginger Ale had pointedly stated in her judgement that the recovery process of all memories could take up to a day, and started with the older memories prioritized. Hence, he did not remember the Lab Tech, Brandy, until he heard her voice and had newer memories triggered. Judging by his gentle smile at the mention of her code name, they were happy memories.

Ginger hoped they would listen to her words, and those of her colleagues. Even Agent Tequila had ruled in his favor. The disgraced Whiskey had always been a friend to all.

In the end, it was ruled that Agent Whiskey was _not_ an immediate danger. He had acted out of trauma and his mind had been foggy. Just as Harry’s had been when he shot the Agent in the head. They let him go. 

Whiskey _did_ earn a month of unpaid suspension though, for which he was told to recover and get his head straight again. And if he ever acted out in a fashion like this incident again, other Agents present were allowed to shoot on the spot. 

It was 4am by the time the tired man put his hat back on, exited the Headquarters, and stepped into the light of a lonely street lamp.

A younger woman was anxiously pacing in between the few still parked cars. She perked up when she heard the doors close, and when she recognized the familiar cowboy hat, she almost stumbled, and ran towards Agent Whiskey. His eyes widened.

„Brandy!“ he gasped, gathering her into his arms. „I don’t know what came over me, sweetheart, I swear. Didn’t remember ya, if I did I would’ve had never gone there.“

Agent-in-training Brandy sobbed into Whiskey's shoulder. „You’re so lucky I managed to hack into their speakers in time, you absolute dickhead!” She looked up at him with wide, teary eyes. „I don’t want to imagine what had happened if I had been a minute too late.“ 

„Me neither, darlin‘.“ Whiskey rubbed circles into her back, soothing her trembling sobs. 

„For all I know they could have tossed you right into that fucking meat grinder along with your weapons!“ Brandy wailed, holding onto him even tighter. 

Whiskey nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck. „I know. But I’m here. Ya saved my life.“

Brandy looked up at him. „Did you hear…“ Her voice trailed off, shyness overtaking her. The same shyness that had intrigued Whiskey all those months ago. 

„I heard yer confession.“ The man said, a smile playing on his lips. Brandy groaned. 

„I feel the same, ya know.“ 

Brandy looked up at Whiskey, eyes wider than ever before. „You do?“

Whiskey smirked, a bit of his flirty personality returning after the traumatic events of the last day. „Been having feelings since I first saw ya in that lab rat coat when I picked up my new whip, sweetheart.“ 

Brandy giggled, her tear flow slowly subsiding. „Gotcha there. I had a crush on you since you held the door open for me on my first day as an apprentice.“ 

With a scandalized gasp, Agent Whiskey softly punched her arm. He was incredibly happy to be back with her, and tried not to think about how the incident could have happened if she hadn’t intervened. It would take a while for this new trauma to be worked through, both for him and her. 

But he knew it would all be okay when Brandy led him to his car, faithfully waiting on its designated lot. When they reached his apartment. When they fell asleep holding onto each other, when they woke up the next morning, entangled in the blankets. 

When Brandy whispered. _„Good Morning, Jack.“_ as a greeting when he opened his eyes, and gave him a kiss on his forehead. 

It would be hard. Hard to earn his colleagues trust back. Hard to work through his issues. But with Brandy by his side, he knew he could do it.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I only watched a YouTube compilation of Agent Whiskeys scenes, proceeded to fall in love with him, died inside when he got shot, cried of happiness when he was revived and ended up traumatized and sobbing after his final death. I’ve decided that, as usual, canon doesn’t matter to me and Whiskey survived, be it in this way or any other. Thanks for coming to my TED Talk.
> 
> Ps. Come yell at me about Pedro Pascal at universaurus on tumblr


End file.
